


Mirror

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Finally, Gavin is able to see himself for the first time.





	Mirror

Gavin never liked the mirror. His face was too long, then too short, then too far and lumpy. His body all wrong, all ugly and askew, more circle than rectangle. A wreck, plain and simple. 

But as he stared in the mirror, the last of wispy brown hair snip snipped away, he saw something else, something other than disgust staring back at him. 

Gavin Reed saw hope.


End file.
